mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Cat and Mice
Cat and Mice is the eleventh chapter of Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 1 and first boss fight of the series. The Rats (Cave Bigrat, Ivory Labrat, Ebony Wildrat and Sewer Jailrat) are shown in the control room of the sewers discussing about the Neo Mavericks finding their hideout, and that a certain customer is taking too long to get the jammers they've stolen from the Army. Bigrat (the Big Brother) wants to abandon the hideout fearing they could be killed if they stay there with the jammers, but Sewer believes they can defeat any intruder together, but the other rats think Jailrat's idea is suicidal and reject it. X and Zero join the scene right after, willing to engage combat if the rats don't leave the place. Bigrat orders Ivory to throw a smoke bomb, and they escape by the backdoor. X notices the four jammers attached to the main computer, but can't analyze what's going on inside them. They emmit tiny waves of high frequency which carry corrupted data, They emmit corrupted data, and due to the extremely high frequence these tiny waves can penetrate the energy beam carring the information and DNA data of the reploids when they teleport, destroying them in the process of materialization. The Rats are about to teleport away from the sewers, but Bigrat realizes that Jailrat disappeared. Meanwhile, Sewer jumps on the Hunters and pushes them away, typing commands in the main computer and activating the "Presset 3A" while they are in the ground. He introduces himself and says he want to prove might of his family by defeating the Hunters, and starts the combat. Jailrat manages to trick both and run away, but not before leaving a warning: their base is full of toxic material, and the place has been set to flood up. If the Hunters simply destroy the jammers and go back to their base, the contaminated water will flow through the waterways and reach the cities, putting thousands of lives near the Iberian Castle in risk. The Hunters start to follow Sewer just as he wanted, the rat tries to bait them to the upper levels from where they came, which leads to a dead end, but X realizes that it's another trick and asks Zero to stay there. Jailrat approaches a door that was previously closed, and several Rattombs show up. X picks Executioner's chains in the middle of the way and uses it to make a lasso and capture Jailrat, almost succeeding. Jailrat uses the weight of his body to bring X down with him to the waterway, and makes X lose balance by jumping a few times. The Rattombs activate and enter the waterway, approaching X while Sewer manages to get away. The floodgate is almost closing and X won't make it in time, being destroyed by the explosive rats right after, but he shoots a charged shot in one of them and uses the explosion as an impetus to get out of there. They're back in the lower levels, and Sewer jumps on him. The rat goes desperate for having his plan frustrated and tries to gnaw X's head, failing miserably and having his shoulder pierced by a buster shot. Sewer tries to escape once again, but is stopped by Zero. Zero cuts the jammers and picks up one of them, while X brings the damaged Jailrat. They want the "key" to stop the flood, but Sewer reveals that the Presset 3A has overwritten the previous one, and at that point rewriting the code wouldn't work as the massive wave was already coming. Sewer says he wanted to prove himself worthy of being a leader by defeating them, and he did it, since they couldn't stop him. X and Zero retreat to the Hunter Base while Sewer stays on the ground and is brutally destroyed by the wave he created. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1